Fukai Mori (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do. Those were true words spoken by Eleanor Roosevelt. OC Self-Insert story
1. Kasa

**Disclaimer: I, FoxyChild34, have no ownership over Inuyasha**

* * *

"Stop staring at me." Jun grumbled.

"If I don't?" I asked challenging him.

"I'll have no choice but to have you removed." He warned.

I picked up my bag of chips. "Interesting."

"Hm."

The distinct sound of chewing on chips loudly could be heard as I chewed with my mouth wide open just to annoy him.

"You're boring to annoy." I said leaning back in my chair.

Jun sighed aggravated, continuing to read his history book. "I'm glad you find pleasure in annoying me."

"Your sarcasm is noted." I replied boredly.

Jun snapped his book shut and stood up abruptly knocking over his seat in the process.

I lazily looked up at him with a sadistic smile plastered onto my face. I stopped leaning back in my chair and sat up straight. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jun finally snapped and got frustrated. It brings me great pleasure to know I cause him such displeasure on a daily basis.

Jun gave me one last withering glare before he stomped out of the classroom. He was most likely going to the roof to read that stupid book of his some more. I, on the other hand, have no interest in reading any type of history book.

Kagome sighed shaking her head at the display. She looked at me and frowned. "Kasa that isn't really nice."

I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly stuffing my face with a Yakisoba Bun. These things are extremely delicious, they should win some kind of food rewards. "Nice is a matter of perspective."

"Kasa-chaann!" A female voice cried out and out of instinct, I grabbed my duck tape I always kept with me and slapped it across the mouth that had just tried to kiss my cheeks and smacked her forehead.

Haoshi, Creamiku is by my terms annoying. Her curly blond hair, blue eyes, G sized bust, and hourglass figure made her extremely popular with the boys. She always had that smiled on her face. That isn't why I don't like her, though.

She has a bad habit of always wanting physical contact. Skinship is just not for me.

Kagome liked her but I just find her annoying and kind of enjoyable company at times. Rare times actually.

Kagome grabbed her forehead in one hand and shook her head smiling. "It's nice hanging out with you guys but it causes me to have a headache."

Sitting back down in my seat normally I grabbed my Yakisoba Bun and began to munch on it again while Creamiku pulled a chair beside Kagome's, probably scared I'd slap her, and started to try to talk to Kagome with the tape still on.

Kagome laughed nervously and a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Kagome then reaches over towards Creamiku and slowly peeled the tape off her mouth, much to my displeasure.

Creamiku sighed happily and looked over at Kagome with sparkling eyes, as usual. "Ah, thank you Kagome," Creamiku then looked around before looking back at her. "By the way where did the other girls you hung out with go? I saw them in the hallway earlier." Creamiku asked.

Kagome looked confused at first before realizing that Creamiku must have been talking about Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. "Oh, they're currently working together on some project that was due in their art classes. I don't take art so I don't have to do one. Though I did offer some help but they said they had it all under control so I let them be. I'm so proud of my friends!" Kagome said proudly and folded her arms.

I yawned tossing my food wrapper into the trash can before resting my head on my open palm and looked ahead of myself at Kagome and Creamiku. "Kagome, Creamiku only asked where they were. She didn't ask for a whole life story," I drawled tiredly. Food and class always put me to sleep. The cold air around the classroom doesn't really help either, cold air just makes me tired.

Kagome reached over slowly with a tick mark throbbing on her forehead and introduced her opened palm to my face.

I held my face in my hand resting my elbow on my desk and groaned. I half-heartedly glared through my fingers at her while

Creamiku just laughed enjoying my pain.

I opened my mouth to retort but the bell signaling for the end of classes for today rang out loudly. Kagome practically jumped out of her chair with joy. "Yay, time to go home!"

"You two can go on ahead of me. I'll meet you both at Kagome's place later." I said a little louder so they could hear me over all the other people chattering away.

"Are you staying over to turn in your late homework?" Creamiku asked cheerfully.

I nodded my head. "Of course. I'm lazy, not suicidal. Mom would kill me if I didn't get this work turned in."

They both laughed before Creamiku grabbed Kagome's arms and lead her out of the classroom. Kagome lifted her hand waving goodbye to me. "We'll start without you if you take too long Kasa!"

I smiled shaking my head. Of course, I'm going to be late. When have they known me to be on time for something? Never.

I sat back down at my desk waiting for Mr. Tanaka to show up. He always comes back to finish grading papers or whatever.

After waiting ten more minutes for him and still no show I glanced at my watch. 3:45 P.M, not bad I still have some time to wait some more.

I dropped my head onto my desk and began to think about random things of unimportance.

"Kasa, what are you doing here? School let out about an hour ago."

I turned towards the door entrance to see Mr. Tanaka standing there eyeing my worried.

Finally, he shows up.

I stood up from my seat and strolled over to him. Standing a few feet away from him I stopped. "I wanted to hand in my missing homework during my hospitalized," I said reaching into my handbag I grabbed the months worth of homework and held it out for Mr. Tanaka to take.

Mr. Tanaka sighed sadly taking the homework from my hands. "I'm so proud of you Kasa. You're already growing in a splendid young lady."

I disliked that Mr. Tanaka had to worry about me so much. He may be a family friend but he acts as if he's my Grandfather sometimes.

He reached over with his free hand and ruffled my hair. Swatting his hand away playfully I started to smooth back down my hair. "Mr. Tanaka I'm not a little kid. You can't keep messing with my hair."

"You about to be eighteen in ten months. I'll have to cherish these years nowadays." Mr. Tanaka said looking down at my pouting face.

I scowled at him a little before calming down. "I'm staying over at Kagome's house for the remainder of the week. I've already told Mom and Dad about it, they said they didn't mind." I said when Mr. Tanaka gave me a slightly worried expression before he relaxed when he heard Mom and Dad approves.

"Mrs. Higurashi is a very nice woman and so is her family. Please don't cause any trouble for them." Mr. Tanaka said.

I nodded my head. "I'll try not to. I'm already running a little late already! Bye Mr. Tanaka see you at school tomorrow!" I said sprinting out of the classroom. Behind me, I heard Mr. Tanaka sigh exasperated.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," I drawled taking off my shoes and slipping on the house slippers Kagome's mother had gotten me the last few times I ended up staying over at their house.

"No, you're not." Creamiku sang out happily sitting at Kagome's desk chair while Kagome sat on her bed reading a book. When I'd walked in though she'd looked up.

I felt my hand start to twitch towards my duck tape. Kagome noticed and giggled.

"Glad you could make it. It wouldn't be the same without you." Kagome said moving to a sitting position on her bed. I moved over to sit down on of the chairs she had recently moved into her room.

Creamiku leaned over towards me and I leaned further away from her. "Backup cotton candy."

Creamiku stilled had that same happy expression on her face but I could tell she was confused. "Cotton candy?"

I scooted my chair over covering my face at the sight of the light shining off of her. "You're too happy for me...Kagome, trade places with me." I said and Kagome gladly switched spots with me.

Kagome and Creamiku get along great so there's no wonder she wouldn't mind sitting beside her.

"I like your room Kagome," Creamiku said looking around Kagome's room. I didn't bother really listening to their conversation after that, though. Instead, I pulled out my book and began to read another one of my many comic books I carried around at all times.

After some time had passed Kagome and Creamiku finally decided I had had enough reading time and tried to pull me into their conversation.

"What about you Kasa?" Kagome and Creamiku asked me in unison.

I didn't look up from my comic just nodded my head. "Uh-huh,"

"Were you even paying attention to what we were saying?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"That's nice."

"Kasa!" Creamiku and Kagome shouted together and it startled me and I dropped my comic book onto my lap and looked at them confused.

"What?!"

"Who do you like, as in crush kind of like?" Kagome asked me.

My mind immediately went to Jun. I felt an unwanted blush begin to creep onto my cheeks. I couldn't stand that I had developed a crush on that wimp, emotional guy. So to vent my anger and cover up the fact I liked him I decided to annoy him more than usual. Childish but effective all the same.

"She likes somebody," Creamiku said excitedly. Both Kagome and Creamiku moved to sit on either side of me boxing me in. "Who is it?"

I shook my head refusing to tell them anything. Picking up my comic again I tried to continue reading but I couldn't focus on anything 'cause my mind continued to wonder to Jun...again.

"Aw, c'ome Kasa! Tell us!" Kagome whined shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah tell us!" Creamiku joined in with Kagome chanting 'tell us' over and over again.

"We won't tell anybody! Right Creamiku?" Kagome said trying to persuade me.

"Of course!" Creamiku encouraged.

After a while, I finally gave in. "Fine! It's Jun!" I said embarrassed looking down at my hands resting on my lap.

"Ew," Creamiku said happily still smiling brightly sitting in front of me. I slapped duck tape over her mouth and Kagome smacked her over the back of her head.

She grabbed her head smiling but Kagome and I could tell she was hurt, not seriously, though. "Just kidding."

Kagome sat back down while I was debating in my head if I should just duck tape her whole face or not.

"I do want to hear your reasons for having a crush Jun. Though, we can tell you don't want to talk about it so we'll save it for another time." Kagome said smiling reassuringly at me.

I was yet again reminded of why Kagome was so popular at school. She's kind, beautiful and smart. Sure not everybody likes her but the majority of high school does so those few doesn't count. Kagome is just naturally a girl you can get along with and talk to. She's a people person by heart.

Poor girl.

Kagome, Creamiku, and I used the remainder of the night talking and joking around with each other about random things and getting to know each other better. I really did enjoy myself. It isn't often that Mom and Dad allow me to go over to a friend's house. I didn't mind that much, though. Being at home after I've finish during homework and chores I can get on the internet and read comics or manga.

I especially liked that Bleach manga that had just started coming out. I think it the main character I know of is a teenage boy named Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Foods ready!"

"Coming!" All three of us cheered together and got up from inside Kagome's room and walked to the kitchen giggling while Kagome was blushing madly.

I sat down beside Sota, Kagome's younger brother, Creamiku sat beside Kagome's grandfather, and Kagome sat beside her mother.

Sota noticed Kagome blushing. "Why's your face red?"

Kagome flinched before coughing to hide her embarrassment but she was doing a poor job. Creamiku and I looked at each other and giggled.

I placed a hand on Sota's shoulder and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Sota just nodded his head, he still looked confused but didn't question it any further and started to eat his food. We all did, it felt nice. Like one big group of friends getting together and eating after not seeing each other in a long time.

The rest of dinner went uneventfully. We all just sat around poking fun at each other like it was the most natural thing to do.

For my family, the Taskizu, sitting around enjoying ourselves at the dinner table isn't normal.

"Well, I better start to clean these dishes. They aren't going to clean themselves." Mrs. Hagurashi said getting up.

Kagome perked up immediately. "Oh, I'll help too Mom!"

Creamiku stood up and followed behind them. "Allow Creamiku to assist too!"

I didn't offer my help, though. The kitchen already looks pretty crowded without me taking up the extra space.

"So Kasa what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in years!" Grandpa Higurashi said. He insisted I called him Grandpa Higurashi just like Kagome and Sota do. I personally don't care what he prefers to be called.

If anything I've learned since the first time I met Kagome's grandfather is that he enjoys telling wild stories and selling off fake stuff. The first time I stayed over he tried to sell me off some orange jewel that supposedly gives you good luck. Just to humor him I brought it, Kagome didn't really approve.

I didn't care though and my luck was extra bad that week.

"I've been fighting dragons and crazy giant lizards," I said sarcastically.

Grandpa Higurashi jumped up from his seat. "Well, then I have the perfect thing for you! I'll be right back!"

Sota tugged on my sleeve and I looked at him. "Grandpa is going to try and sell you something," Sota warned me with amusement clear in his eyes.

I liked Sota. He doesn't bother to make skin contact with me and we both enjoyed reading comics. We have more in common but those are the main ones that make him cool enough to hang around with in my book.

"I know. I'm quite curious to see what he'll try to make me buy this time. Heck, I might even humor him and buy it again." I snorted drinking some more of my tea Mrs. Higurashi made for me.

Sota shook his head. "Kasa please don't encourage him anymore. It's embarrassing enough when he does it to my friends!" Sota whined.

Amusement was clear in my eyes. "What do I get in return for my service?" I asked.

"I'll buy you food whenever you want, but it can't be really expensive and this only lasts two weeks!" Sota offered.

"Very tempting. Make it three weeks," I said grinning behind my cup.

"One and a half," Sota argued looking determined.

"Three and a half."

"That's not how it works! I'm supposed to lower the price and you're supposed to meet me halfway!" Sota said frustrated.

"Three months."

"Fine three weeks!" Sota finally gave in. "But you can't encourage him anymore!"

I held out my hand and he shook it firmly. "Nice doing business with you kid."

"I got it! I'm back!" Grandpa Higurashi said racing back into the house holding a purple circle jewel hanging off a chain in his right hand.

He sat back down and shoved it in my face. I grabbed it from his hands and examined it closely. "It is pretty but I'm not going to buy it just for looks," I said. "What does it do?" I asked curiously. I slapped some tape over Sota's mouth when he tried to speak.

"It's the Shikon no Tama." Mr. Higurashi said. "The jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period of Japan by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai."

I started to twirl it around my finger. "A yoka huh? This story sounds more interesting than the others you used to tell me. Please continue." I said crossing my arms on the table and leaned on them. Beside me, Sota yawned as if he'd heard this story many times before. He'd taken off the tape around his mouth.

He leaned closer also. "She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai!" his voice was becoming even higher in excitement.

"Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her." Mr. Higurashi said nodding his head sagely.

I whistled impressed. "Wow, sounds like a pretty powerful woman."

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome walked back into the livingroom and sat down.

I glanced around. "Where's Creamiku?"

"Her mother called. Creamiku said to tell you sorry that she couldn't stay longer." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. is a really beautiful and sweet lady.

"What's that in your hands?" Kagome asked staring at my hand that was holding the Shikon no Tama I think Mr. Higurashi said.

"The Shikon no Tama. Your Grandfather was just telling me about the history behind it." I answered turning back to Kagome's grandfather.

"I'm going to bed," Sota said yawning getting up walking out of the room.

"Honey, make sure to brush your teeth!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "I think I'll get ready for bed too. Don't stay up too late." she walked out of the room after Sota.

I motioned for Mr. Higurashi to continue speaking. He gladly accepted. "After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still in battle." Mr. Higurashi finished mysteriously.

I hummed thoughtfully staring at the purple jewel. "I think I'll keep this."

Mr. Higurashi lifted his hand up. "How about yo-"

"I'm not paying for this," I said staring him straight into the eyes and he gave up.

"Well, I'm sleepy. You wanna take a bath first Kagome?" I asked feeling generous. That was a good story Mr. Higurashi told.

"Sure!"

"You better not use up all the hot water."

"No promises."

"Kagome.."

"Kidding!"

* * *

I'll sleep on the bed." I said getting into bed after we had both gotten done with our nightly routines.

"Well just go ahead and take it without asking," Kagome said sarcastically.

I laid down pulling the covers over me. "Kagome don't be silly. I already have."

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the light switch. "Just go to bed."

"I already am." I said yawning.

"Kasa…" Kagome said warningly turning off the lights.

"Not kidding." I closed my eyes.

"Ow! That hurt Kagome!"

* * *

 **Character number one is finished!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Comment, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Review's help too...just a suggestion..no pressure!**


	2. Kagome's Secret Kasa's Suspicion

**Give some reviews and tell me your opinion so far about this story. It really does give me the motivation to continue writing knowing that there are people out there who actually enjoy the story.**

 **I'm actually pretty curious what it would be like if Kasa, my OC, was an Otome in the Inuyasha world, Naruto universe or maybe even Steven universe...universe?**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Inuyasha**

* * *

The birds chirped happily in their trees. The mother birds were ushering her babies up awake and flying off to find food for her young. The weather outside is beautiful, slow winds, not that hot, not that cold, the sweet smell of freshly bloomed flower blow through the air. The freshly cut grass is as green as ever, the trees leave ruffled together making peaceful noises among nature.

Everything is, well was peaceful early that morning but everything peaceful has to have an end to it right? Well, the very lovely Kasa and Kagome always made sure to make it so that you'll never have a peaceful moment unless they are asleep.

"Kasa, Kasa wake up! It's already ten minutes past the time we were supposed to be up! C'ome Kasa!" Kagome shouted trying to get the covers off of over me.

I held the covers over myself firmly refusing to get up. "Ah, go away Kagome!" I groaned out rolling up into the covers like a burrito. "Besides I'm already dressed...just..wake me up..when you have finished and it's time to eat.," I mumbled falling back to sleep and Kagome stopped and puffed out her cheeks. I assumed that she had given up and let my fingers relax a little and Kagome then took that opening to rip the cover off of around me and I went rolling off of the bed onto the wooden hard floor boards face first. I cupped my hands onto my face moaning in pain. "Devil...you're a demon," I said accusingly pointing at Kagome. I didn't expect her eyes to widen in alarm but she quickly covered it up with a nervous laugh.

My minds alarms starting going off. Hm, Kagome is acting pretty suspicious. Last night she didn't even interrupt her grandfather when he was telling me the story of the Shikon no Tama, which is a pretty interesting story. All the same, it's still only a story, a myth an old man came up with to sell off useless junk.

I'm just overlooking all of this stuff. No, need to worry.

Kagome started to laugh nervously. "What are you talking about? Hehe, there's no such thing as demons." She said waving me off. I just shrugged my shoulders reaching for the covers.

"You of all people should know I'm a Christian. Demons come from the devil. Nothing from the devil is ever good. Besides if you were a demon I wouldn't be able to stand to be around you much less look at you." I laughed standing up and yanked the cover right out of Kagome's loosened hands.

I was about to curl back into the cover and lay down onto the bed but Mrs. Higurashi called us down for dinner. Grunting I slouched and tossed the cover behind me and scratched my back irritatedly. I turned around when it didn't feel as if somebody is trailing behind me.

"Huh?" I mumbled confusedly. Kagome stood, staring out of her windowed with worried explain plastered onto her face. I stood up straighter and placed my left hand on my hip. I waved my right-hand yawning and spoke. "What's wrong with you? Trouble in paradise with that strange foreign boyfriend of yours I hear so much about?" I tried teasing but that only seemed to make her sadder.

Kagome sighed sadly twisting her head around to look at me. "It's like I told you. Inuyasha can't, no he won't forget about Kikyo." Kagome said and looked close to crying.

I sighed shaking my head disgusted. "This Inuyasha sounds like he needs to take a few chill pills. Besides, if he's meant to be with you it'll happen...eventually?" I offered helpfully. Giving out relationship advice isn't exactly my strongest department. That's more Creamiku's or maybe one of those other girls that Kagome hangs out with. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi was it? Eh, I don't very much care for their names anyways.

"When? When will it happen?" Kagome asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not God." I said.

"Does Inuyasha even really think of me in that way?" Kagome asked pacing the room.

"I'm not a mind reader," I said plainly scratching my back yawning again. Agh, it should be against the law for teenage girls to be dating emotionally conflicted idiots. Especially when it affects my sleeping time in the end.

"Kasa you're not really helping!" Kagome shouted.

I blinked in confusion and stopped picking my nails. "Oh, I was supposed to be helping you with something?"

"Agh!" Kagome looked physically pained seemed to calm down a little.

"Just chill and tell me what happened to have you lookin' like...that," I said gesturing to her appearance.

Kagome nodded her head and stopped pacing. Taking deep breaths she relaxed. "It's hard though Kasa...but yeah, you're right."

I snorted and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Obviously." I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Before I walked out and shut the door behind me, I turned my head around to look at Kagome. "You should really start picking out your choices better. Maybe that Hojo guy that's crazy about you is still an option." I said and walked out of the room while Kagome just shook her head exasperated and stressed.

Whoever this Inuyasha guy he must really be special to Kagome if she puts up with all that drama with him and his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Kikyo is a pretty name, I can't help but acknowledge that.

"Oh hey, Kasa! You're going to be late for school if you don't get going soon!" Sota shouted rushing past me. I blinked confused and looked down at my watch.

7:12 A.M

I exclaimed in panic and fumbled around until I eventually ran straight into a hall and heard Kagome's and Mr. Higurashi's laughter from behind me. I pushed away from the wall and held onto my nose letting out moans of pain and annoyance.

I resisted the urge to cry from the aching pain blooming in my nose.

* * *

...

"You do realize I'm going to tell the teachers on you right?" I asked bored, crossing my arms in front of my chest leaning against the wall.

Creamiku ignored me and continued to search through the boy's locker room located in the gym. "I don't care," Creamiku singsonged. Like the happy little bug full of the sunshine and vinegar she is. "You'll do anything just to save your own skin," Creamiku said.

"I'm so happy you have realized my true nature," I said sarcastically.

"You're so selfish!" Creamiku exclaimed. To others, it may have looked like she is happy but right now she just seems disappointed.

I have no interest in her feelings or even how she feels. That's her business. I just wanted to discover her feelings behind that seemingly-perfect mask of happiness stuck on her face all the time. Unfortunately, I still haven't been able to discover all of her expression and what they mean to an extent. That gives me a good enough reason to continue hanging around her. Not because of her company or those stupid hugs she is always giving out to me and Kagome.

"Ah, I've found it!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Well let me see it then," I scoffed when she shook her head 'no' and went to lean over her shoulder. Just when I was able to actually see the item she had taken I felt like groaning in disgust. "You had me come along and sneak into the boy's locker with you so you could steal a pair of underwear?" I asked exasperated staring at the underwear.

No, I don't have any shame of looking at somebody else's underwear. As long as I have no clue who the underwear belongs to I'm cool.

"Yup!" she chirped and started to spin around in a circle in happiness.

My face screwed up in disgust. "Yeah, you're officially disturbing in my opinion." I turned my head away from the display of inappropriateness happening in front of me.

Agh, she's so weird and disturbing sometimes. Normal teenage girls don't sneak into boy's locker rooms and take underwear from their lockers. Which is just weird and well...disturbing. Which makes me wonder…

"Creamiku, have you ever took underwear from the girl's locker room?" I asked a little nervous.

She stopped jumping and spinning to face me. "Nope!" and she ran over to me and threw her hands around my body and started to spin me around with her.

"Unhand me you disturbing creature!" I exclaimed and she dropped me right when the bell for the seventh period rang out loudly through the locker room.

"I completely forgot it's near the time for boys PE!" Creamiku gasped and her smile widened. I immediately began to feel a chill crawl up my spine.

How could I have forgotten about the time? Agh, stupid Creamiku and her stupid adventures she always drags me along with her on! She could have just brought one of her little followers with her instead of me. This is so annoying and troublesome for me to deal with.

We could hear the distant footsteps of hurried students hurrying to get dressed before they are late for PE and nobody wants to be late to PE. Our PE teacher gives us hell each time we have to come to his class. Besides me and Creamiku should also be getting dressed for PE too.

We both began to look around frantically for a place to hide. Creamiku hid inside one of the lockers that were abandoned, which is right beside the locker she was just searching through just moments ago. Unfortunately, she pulled me into the locker with her.

I glared at her. "If we get caught I'm murdering you," I said annoyed that her larger breast was pushing against my smaller ones and the fact that she's taller than me.

"I wouldn't get us caugh-" She started to talk but I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth when the boy filled up the locker room. I screwed my eyes shut when they started to undress.

Disgusting, I have no interest in wanting to see the naked human body of somebody else besides myself. Heck, I don't even want to look at my own naked body.

Much to my displeasure Creamiku yanked my hand off of her mouth and gasped loudly sucking in large amounts of air. That's when the locker door was pulled open and a group of boys was looking at me and Creamiku stuck in the locker. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and a few boys had nose bleeds when they noticed Creamiku's skirt was a little bit too high up on her thighs.

I tried to get out of the locker but couldn't. I realized with horror that we were really stuck in this small locker with our bodies smashed together. I felt like puking at all the attention and the feeling of somebody's body against me.

"So...anybody want to help a fellow student out?" I asked embarrassed hiding my face behind my hair.

* * *

Today is just so horrible.

"This is too much for my heart to take in one day." I groaned out miserably walking up the stairs to Kagome's place. After that whole incident in the boy's locker room Creamiku and I had to run laps around the school and the school gym after school, then since Kagome left early from school today and didn't take her homework I was assigned to do it since Creamiku's parents had already picked her up from school.

Lucky brat. She should have been stuck bringing Kagome her stupid homework instead of me since this is all her fault. She didn't even tell me what she was doing with the underwear she took from the locker room.

That idiot shouldn't have even bothered taking the underwear in the first place. It's not like she wears other people's used underwear. Especially boy's underwear that has already been used.

I shuddered in disgust just thinking about seeing somebody else's underwear after they had used them. I almost tripped over my own feet on the third to last step headed. I quickly caught myself and slouched towards Kagome's house front door dragging my feet.

I blinked in confusion when a glowing purple light emitted from the Bone Eater well in Kagome's yard. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and walked cautiously towards the wall. I was half expected for a robber to be in there and the other part of me was expecting it just to have been my imagination.

I burst open the double doors and saw nothing out of order inside the well. I searched around some more but found no signs of anything missing or out of place as if the place was just robbed by somebody.

I walked towards the well and oddly enough there were handprints on the rim. Okay, maybe that wasn't so odd. Kagome and Sota are still young so it wouldn't be weird for them to just go messing around near the well. I wonder if either one of them had ever fallen in this well and got hurt? Maybe Mr. Higurashi..hmm that would be entertaining to see an old man like him try to climb out of this well without any help.

Okay, I have some issues. I shook my head at my own thoughts.

Funny thing about it is though there are footprints in the dust on the floor that hadn't come from me and there was also strange pieces of black hair scattered around the well floor. I shrugged my shoulders but the nagging feeling in the back of my head was still there and I couldn't help shake the feeling that Kagome's family is hiding something from me.

"Oh, hey Kasa! What are you doing inside the well?" Sota asked me and I turned my head to look at him curiously.

What could Sota possible hid from me that's so bad anyways?

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. "Nothing, I thought I saw something but it was just nothing," I said and walked out of the well closing the doors behind myself. "So Sota, how are you?" I asked following him into the house. I took my shoes off of my feet when I entered and slipped on the house slippers.

"Great. Though Mom's getting onto me about my grades again." Sota complained scratching his head embarrassed.

I grinned rubbing my hands together. "Wanna make another deal?" I asked crackling.

"I don't make deals with the devil," Sota said quickly shaking his head.

I just shook my head in disappointment. "Oh, poor Sota. I'm an angel!" I lied and flipped my hair.

Sota snorted. "Maybe an angel that's really a bad demon." Sota took off running when I reached for his shirt.

"Come back here, you little brat!" I shouted running after him again but stopped when my legs began to hurt again. I leaned on the wall exhausted. "Oh, I'm getting too old for this," I said placing my free hand on my back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make for to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Really does help me write more!**


End file.
